Natalie Baker
Name: Natalie Baker ~Holds-the-Line~ *'Former Names': Cub name: ~Both Feet First~ *'Gender': Female *'Breed': Homid *'Auspice': Galliard *'Tribe': Glass Walker *'Rank': Cliath *'Date of Birth': March 23, 1983 *'Packs': Havoc *'Positions': Glass Walker Elder & Beta (2004-2005). Havoc Beta (2004-2005) Misc: *'First Play Date': February 11, 2004 *'Departure Date': September 20, 2005 *'Web Page': Natalie's Logs Notes: Natalie blew into town when the Glass Walkers were short on manpower and presence in the city. She made enough of an impact on Thomas Grey, the current GW elder, then known as Salem, that he invited her to pack with him shortly after they met. Two weeks later, however, his personal matters were such that he stepped down as Elder. As the other adult Garou were Anthony and Leala - Anthony had a serious case of low-self-esteem and Leala was never around - Natalie claimed the position. When Leala heard about it she Challenged Nat for the position. Leala's task was to judge what was to be done with Joshua, a GW ahroun cliath who she thought acted more like a Red Talon than a Walker. The challenge was judged by Signe, Megan, and Jacinta, and Leala won. Leala disappeared without warning in April, and the bank started to foreclose on the Dominion, their current property in town. Natalie claimed the Beta spot without any challenges, and served as acting Elder until it was decided that Leala wasn't coming back. She and Marcus bounced the positions of Elder and Beta between them until the beginning of 2005, when she claimed it for the rest of her tenure in St. Claire. With the help of Jon, a kin from Vancouver, the tribe found a smaller house in the northern part of the city. Natalie did most of the work remodeling it into a combination city safehouse for the Sept and home for the Walkers, though any new Walkers in town found themselves doing home construction for their chiminage. In mid-September, 2005, Natalie got word that her Pop was quite sick. Rather than let him die without her presence, as her mother had, Nat left St. Claire and returned to Minnesota. She still keeps in slight contact with the Walkers of the Hidden Walk. She has not rejoined her old Sept, nor is she a part of any pack. Natalie Challenged for Fostern several times, but was never successful. Personality Notes: Natalie was a brusque, stubborn, bloodthirsty Galliard and was often referred to as a Cast-Iron (or Tin-Plated) Bitch both behind her back and to her face. She had very definite ideas of who, what, when, and where, and had absolutely no compunctions about sharing her ideas with anyone. For all that, she was loyal, brave, and a true child of Wolverine. Nat would bend over backwards for any Glass Walker or packmate so long as they gave her a minimum of respect in return. She did not understand kin and often found herself at odds with the women (as well as some of the men). She may or may not return to St. Claire. Category:Glass Walkers Category:Galliard Category:Homid Category:Cliath Category:Past PCs